Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained
by Faikitty
Summary: In which taking Hakutaku home and leaving him quickly didn't go quite as planned. Hoozuki/Hakutaku.


It's far from a rare occurrence for Hakutaku to challenge Hoozuki to a drinking game.

Hoozuki always accepts with the full knowledge that he will win and that Hakutaku will be too hungover to bother him the next day. _Why_ exactly Hakutaku continues to challenge him when he's just as aware of those facts as the demon is beyond them both.

It must be pride, Hoozuki determines one night as he downs another shot and turns a calm, still relatively sober gaze on his opponent. "How long must we keep this up?" he asks as he watches Hakutaku struggle to grab his glass. "You'll pass out before long."

"I will not," Hakutaku huffs and gulps down his drink.

Four shots later, he's lying unconscious on the table.

"I almost feel sorry for him," King Enma says, sipping on his own sake. He glances from Hoozuki to Hakutaku and back and nods to himself. "You should take him back."

"…why?" Hoozuki asks, the strain of not immediately refusing obvious in his voice.

Enma strokes his chin as he thinks. "Well, if not for you, he wouldn't have passed out, right? Even though he's the one who keeps challenging you, you're still the only reason he drank so much." He drinks the last bit of his sake and sighs in contentment. "What's the harm in it? It shouldn't take long."

Hoozuki sits in silent consideration for a moment longer before unfolding his legs and standing. He throws Hakutaku over his shoulder none too gently and trudges out. King Enma may be right that there's no harm in helping Hakutaku home, but it's still taking up time that he does _not_ want to spend with the other man.

* * *

Fortunately, at least, Hakutaku remains unconscious until Hoozuki steps into his house. Somewhere along the journey, his position switched from that of a sack of potatoes flung over Hoozuki's shoulder to one more deserving of a human, held in Hoozuki's arms against his chest.

Hakutaku opens bleary eyes for a few seconds, just long enough to see the silhouette of someone's head above his, mumbles inaudibly but contentedly, and nuzzles against his carrier's chest. It _does_ occur to him that said chest is surprisingly flat, and… is that a horn? He closes his eyes again and reaches up toward the odd appendage.

"Oko? Since when do you have a horn?" Hakutaku wraps his fingers around the horn in question and runs them down the sides.

"Open your eyes, asshole," Hoozuki says through gritted teeth as the incessant prying hands play along the sensitive base of his horn, sending a small shiver down his spine in spite of himself.

Hakutaku frowns at the unexpectedly low voice. He taps at the tip of the horn questioningly and slowly obeys, his eyes widening even further as he realizes exactly whose arms he's currently being held in. He flails rather ungracefully as Hoozuki dumps him roughly into his bed. He scrambles back against the headboard and tucks up his knees to his chest, eyeing Hoozuki suspiciously. "What are you going to do, you antisocial demon?" he slurs nervously, and Hoozuki lifts a small brow at the question.

"What do you think? I'm leaving. There's no reason for me to stay when you can hardly form a sentence." He turns, leaving Hakutaku still staring at his back, and heads out.

Momotaro flips over in his sleep on the couch with a loud grunt as Hoozuki walks past, the blanket that had been covering him falling to the ground. Hoozuki hesitates and chooses to lean over and grab the blanket up. He places it back over the man's shoulders gently, tucking it in around him. When he straightens up, he can see Hakutaku standing in the doorway to his room, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the wall to keep him steady. "Disappointed I'm not Ohka-san? Sorry to break it to you, but she's not exactly interested in brats like you."

Hakutaku tilts his head slightly before uncrossing his arms and picking his way over to Hoozuki. "Why'd you bring me back?" he asks, and for a moment he thinks he can taste blood as the other man glares daggers at him.

"Why do you think? King Enma asked me to," Hoozuki responds shortly, turning his back on the other man. He takes a few steps toward the exit, but Hakutaku slides in front of him, mouth curling up in a knowing smile.

"But you didn't have to," he murmurs thoughtfully. "You've left me before."

Hoozuki's upper lip starts to curl at Hakutaku's blocking his way. "Obviously. Maybe I just felt, dare I say it, _sorry_ for you? Such a pitiful man. Getting you to bed at my king's request before you hurt yourself or someone else sounded like the best course of action," he growls. "If it were up to me, I'd have left you there."

Hakutaku's grin widens. "But you didn't _have_ to," he repeats.

Hoozuki's eyes narrow, and Hakutaku stumbles backwards as the demon produces that weapon of his seemingly from nowhere. When Hoozuki takes a step forward menacingly, Hakutaku ends up tripping over his own two feet, landing on his back in a daze.

Hoozuki frowns and stores his weapon with a sigh. He leans down and hefts Hakutaku over his shoulder with the intent to return him to his bed and _leave_ him this time. He doesn't say anything when he dumps Hakutaku back in his bed. He turns and starts to head out, but a hand grabs hold of his robe to stop him.

"You could stay, you know," Hakutaku murmurs, a note of seduction in his voice as he gazes at the other man through half-lidded eyes. "You could be Oko for the night." He's kidding, of course, but when Hoozuki looks down the bridge of his nose at him, something in his stomach stirs at the idea of having him as a bedmate.

"You don't really want that."

Hakutaku rises up on his knees on the bed so that he's nearly level with the other man's face. "What if I do?" he purrs, and he licks a small section of Hoozuki's neck before flopping back against the wall and laughing.

His amusement at the situation and the reaction his teasing is producing is short-lived, as he suddenly finds himself gazing up at the ceiling with his shoulders pinned to the bed by strong hands. Mouth open slightly, he meets Hoozuki's eyes, narrow and questioning, and he quickly looks away as the alcohol (and _only_ the alcohol) makes his face flush. "Perhaps I was wrong," Hoozuki says, only a tiny bit of consideration in his otherwise flat voice. "You don't want _that_. But you do want _me_."

Hakutaku takes a breath, prepared to deny such an accusation, but he's stopped before he even says a word by lips against his own. Even with alcohol clouding his brain, it only takes him a second before he remembers how to kiss back. When Hoozuki gets a hand through the beast's clothes and reaches down to stroke his cock, it makes his breath hitch. That in turn makes the room spin, and with his arms now free, he wraps them around Hoozuki's back automatically, feeling muscles ripple as the demon moves.

He comes to when soft lips crush against his own, a tongue slipping in and running along his teeth. When Hoozuki draws back ever so slightly to plant rough kisses along his jaw, Hakutaku manages to draw in a shaky breath, not enough to fill his lungs. As the other man palms his hardening cock, his nails dig into Hoozuki's back hard enough to draw blood, but it doesn't seem to bother the demon. Hoozuki only kisses his lips again, if the action can even be called a kiss. His lips are quickly replaced by his fangs, nipping hard at Hakutaku's tongue when he dares to try to slip it into the other man's open mouth. Hoozuki moves his head down and uses his mouth to pry open the collar of Hakutaku's shirt. Hakutaku fights the urge to rut up into Hoozuki's hand, knowing full well that will just make him stop in his movements out of spite.

Hoozuki continues his downward course, skipping over buttons and instead pulling down Hakutaku's pants. The hand is replaced by warm lips, and Hakutaku's brain goes fuzzy as Hoozuki takes him all in at once, little fangs carefully hidden.

"_God_…" Hakutaku exhales, his hands falling at his sides to wrap into the sheets. Hoozuki is _good_ at giving head, far better than any of the women Hakutaku has had over recently. He lays his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes, the obscene sound of Hoozuki sucking his cock filling the black void. It's almost enough to make him come then and there, with how readily Hoozuki's tongue laps at his head and his lips cover him completely. He whines low in his throat, and Hoozuki's mouth is gone, back to doing the previous job of opening up his shirt.

"Didn't say you could come yet," Hoozuki mutters while he works it, and Hakutaku feels another thrill run through his veins at the husky voice.

Hakutaku lets out a ragged breath and opens his eyes to find himself level with Hoozuki's horn. A memory floods into his alcohol-filled brain, a change in the other man's heartbeat when he was held against his chest earlier. He lifts his arm and brushes a finger against the base of the horn experimentally, and to his glee he can feel Hoozuki start at his touch.

"What are you doing?" Hoozuki growls, looking up from Hakutaku's chest. The beast gives him a cocky grin and licks the tip of his horn in response before planting kisses down the side. "Can you not even tell where you're supposed to put your mouth anymore? I'll give you a hint: it's not there. My horn is like bone. It doesn't have nerves. Stop it—" He breaks off with a sharp intake of breath as Hakutaku's lips reach the skin around his horn, a tongue flicking out to lick it. "I—" When Hakutaku reaches up to massage the sensitive spot, Hoozuki's fingers clench around his arm, a wordless plea to stop that he would _never_ say aloud. The nearly inaudible moan that comes from him goes straight to Hakutaku's cock, and his fingers falter in their movements for just long enough for Hoozuki to get his bearing. He jerks back hurriedly, a hand shielding his forehead from the other man's incessant mouth and hands.

There's that metallic taste of blood again. This time, Hakutaku is fairly certain he can even feel it dribbling from his mouth. But it's worth it, since it means he got to see Hoozuki like this. The demon is currently refusing to meet his eyes, his face visibly flushed even in the darkness, and Hakutaku's smirk widens. He rises with a bit of a struggle, Hoozuki still sitting on his hips, and places a light kiss to his jaw. Hoozuki's eyes, alarmingly animalistic, lock onto his own as he leans back slightly, and before he has a chance to react, he finds himself facedown in the bed.

"Since you won't behave, I'll just have to fuck you like this."

Yeah. That's definitely blood.

Any complaints Hakutaku may have had are muffled as his head is pressed into the pillow, and really, he wouldn't complain even if he could. Hoozuki draws apart his legs with practiced intent. For a moment he hears rustling, then a cool slickness fills him, and he's half-grateful that his face is currently buried in the pillow. The feeling of Hoozuki's fingers twisting inside of him makes his back arch, and his legs willingly spread all the farther. The demon wraps an arm around his hips and hoists his lower half up, but when Hakutaku starts to lift his head, he finds a hand on the back of his neck, effectively keeping his upper body against the bed.

Hoozuki bites at the small of his back, fingers still playing along the cleft of his raised ass. He reaches a hand down to slick lube along his own cock, and Hakutaku swallows hard at the feeling of it, hard and ready, between his legs.

Any amount of physical or mental preparation couldn't have prepared him for when Hoozuki finally enters him. The stretch of the demon sliding into him tears a pained gasp from his lips. He isn't _used_ to this, unaware of how much it would hurt and even more unaware of how damn _good_ it would feel. The burning fills him with a kind of paradoxical ecstasy he didn't know was possible. Hoozuki's hand tightens on his neck at the initial pull then loosens, and his nails drag down Hakutaku's spine, leaving red, raised skin in their wake.

Hakutaku can feel a hand clutch his hips, claws digging into his skin, and fingers wrap around his cock as Hoozuki moves, pumping up and down with measured movements as their hips slap together. Each lurching pulse sends heat straight through his cock and fills his veins.

"You like being taken like this, don't you?" Hoozuki mutters with a quiet groan. "Who would've guessed a heavenly beast could be such a whore?"

Under ordinary circumstances, Hakutaku would murder the insufferable demon for calling him that. But here, with sweat running down his sides, the haze of alcohol in his brain, and the slide of Hoozuki's thick cock, he can't bring himself to be angry. If anything, the insult just makes him twitch in Hoozuki's hand.

Besides, he doesn't really think it was _meant_ to be an insult.

Hoozuki thumbs the tip of his cock, white-hot pleasure coursing through Hakutaku as the demon pounds in ever harder. "You're nothing but an object to be used," Hoozuki breathes roughly in his ear, making Hakutaku _more_ than willing to be an object right now. "Now come for me."

A command like that Hakutaku won't disobey. He spills over the sheets, mind going blank as he does so. He's vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder and blood trickling down his neck as Hoozuki's teeth sink into his skin. Hakutaku himself bites down on the pillow when the other man comes inside him, the full feeling entirely foreign but not disagreeable.

It's a shock when Hoozuki is gone, cold air where his cock was pressed just moments ago. Hakutaku pants, turning his head to rest his cheek on the pillow, and lets himself sink down fully onto the bed. He's never felt so _used,_ so utterly spent, his ass throbbing and muscles screaming even as he lies motionless. He watches Hoozuki rise and collect his clothes through half-lidded eyes, and he has to ask. "…why?" He wants to say more, but he's just too damned tired to get the words out.

The demon looks at him sharply, the weak tone of his voice apparently startling him, but relaxes at the sleepy, merely curious look on the other man's face. "I wonder," he says simply, and he slips on his clothes and vanishes.

Hakutaku would go after him if he could, but he can't. His bones feel like they've turned to stone, and sleep sounds too inviting to resist.

He should be angry with Hoozuki for taking advantage of him, but he isn't, because that isn't what it was. Hell, he'd have probably done the same.

It was only a matter of time.

He shifts slightly in the sheets, pulling them up over him with aching arms. _Wish you'd stay_, he thinks, and he thinks he catches a glimpse of Hoozuki just before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

Hoozuki does stay, remaining there until Hakutaku falls asleep but no longer. He doesn't want to get attached, refuses to grow any closer than he already has. Nor does he want Hakutaku to grow infatuated with_ him_, and he suspects that if the beast is alone when he wakes, he'll think the night to have been nothing but a fever dreamed spawned by intoxication.

He returns to Hakutaku's side when his eyes finally close. He wipes a bead of sweat from the other man's face with a lighter touch than he used the entire time Hakutaku was awake. Tugging the sheet down, he examines the damage he did, a bit regretful at the sight of the myriad of bruises covering his skin but well aware that was what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted.

He disappears and reappears a moment later with a wet rag in his hands. He wipes it over the claw marks, the love bites, the dried blood and sweat. He's careful not to wake Hakutaku when he runs it over his face to wipe away remnants of tears of pleasure and pain, and he's even more careful when he cleans off the small puncture wounds from where his teeth broke skin. He covers it with a small bandage before drawing the sheets back up over him and prepares to leave.

Hoozuki isn't sure why he hesitates, but he freezes completely when Hakutaku's arms snake around his waist. To his relief, the other man is still asleep, the affection action an apparent reflex. He pries the arms off, replaces his body with a spare pillow, and starts on his way. He pauses in the doorway to steal one last glance at the peacefully slumbering man. The silver moonlight on his skin, hair tousled to show a glimpse of his mark, mouth slightly askew… It almost makes Hoozuki want to gather him in his arms and spend the night in his bed.

But he doesn't, because it isn't where he belongs, so he slips silently away to return to Hell with the taste of Hakutaku's lips on his own to keep him company.


End file.
